


Toy Boy

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, post children of the earth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember your old Toy Boy ? Te souviens-tu de ton vieux jouet, Jack Harkness ? Le brun aux yeux bleus, celui qui a périt dans tes bras... [spoiler 3x04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la chanson Toy Boy de Mika qui m'a inspiré cette fiction, donc je vous conseille de l'écouter tout en lisant :)

Te souviens-tu de ton jouet, celui qui est mort dans tes bras ? C'était la treizième chose que tu aimais bien qui a trépassé entre tes mains. Te rappelles-tu de ses cheveux bruns et de ses yeux bleus ? Au moins ses yeux bleus, bleus comme la mer, bleus comme le ciel. Te rappelles-tu de son humour un peu sarcastique, de son attention pointue et ses remarques bien placées ? Te rappelles-tu de sa fidélité, de son amour, de la force des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Te rappelles-tu de son corps, de ses mains sur ta peau, de son rythme bien particulier ?  
Oh non, bien sûr que non, tu as oublié tout ça. Ses yeux, et son humour, et ses gestes. Tu as oublié ton vieux jouet. C'est dommage, il était bien, ce jouet. Tu avais dit que tu l'aimerai toujours, mais il n'y a plus une trace de lui dans ton esprit, à présent. Il serait déçu, ton jouet, s'il l'apprenait. Tu l'as abandonné. Tu as abandonné son souvenir. Pauvre Toy Boy !  
Lui t'aimait, tu sais ? Les jouets sont parfois sentimentaux, même si tu t'es souvent répété le contraire. Et celui-ci t'aimait à la folie.  
Alors fais un effort pour ce jouet qui s'est enamouré de toi, s'il te plait. Fais un effort pour lui. Souviens-toi de ses yeux bleus...

\- Jack !  
Deux yeux bleus. Deux yeux bleus comme la mer, bleus comme le ciel.  
\- Jack !  
\- Ianto ! hurle l'immortel en se réveillant tout à fait.  
Jack ouvre grand les yeux, tente d'attraper ce qui s'échappe déjà dans les méandres de son esprit. Les yeux bleus s'estompent, il ne reste plus que le timbre de voix masculin qui résonne encore un instant.  
\- Jack...  
Cette fois-ci, la voix est comme voilée par la souffrance. Elle brise le cœur du Capitaine, sans qu'il puisse tout à fait s'expliquer pourquoi.  
Ça y est. Ianto est reparti loin dans les souvenirs de Jack. Il sait qu'il doit se souvenir de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, mais quoi ? Il cherche un instant, puis se rallonge au fond du lit. Seuls deux mots lui viennent en tête, tandis qu'il se rendort...  
" Toy Boy", lui murmure une voix inconnue.


End file.
